I should have told him (Ereri)
by That Anime Otaku
Summary: When Eren finally admits his feelings to Levi, he is completely rejected. Will Eren never have the love of Levi, or will Levi return his feelings after all? (( Please excuse my horrid Summary, I promise the story is a lot better! Ps, it's a short story )) Ereri


div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/spanem style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N - /strong/ememstrongspan style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Hey everyone! I'm back on here for my second story! This is more of a short story, because I was rushing a tad when I wrote this. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!/span/span/strong/em/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a warm summer morning. I had just finished cleaning up, getting ready to set out on another Titan massacre, when the brat opened the door. I stared at him for a moment. "Hey..." He said quietly. "No time for chatter, brat. What do you want?" "It's nothing work related. I just wanted to say something before we set out." He stepped forward. "Take your shoes off! I just cleaned" I snapped. He nodded, and kicked his shoes off. "Well... They're making me go into titan form again." He muttered. "Your body couldn't possibly handle that! They're idiots! I growled. "Yeah.. Well I wanted to say something. I... I've liked you for awhile now." I froze. What? He smiled softly. Did he really? "Well..." I couldn't say my true feelings. That would be un-professional. Maybe.. Yes. I'll tell him later a style="color: #222222;"tonight/a. "I was telling you.. Incase I didn't make it" he muttered. It pained me to say this, but I had no other choice. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"'Wait.. Eren. I'll tell you my true feelings later' I spoke inside my mind. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Do you feel the same way?" He spoke softly. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"'His rage will make him stronger...' /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I'm afraid not, Yeager..." I could see him basically shatter in front of me. "Ah.. Ok. Sorry for wasting your time." He ran off. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"emstrong M/strong/em /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"~Time Skip~/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"It all happened so fast. I couldn't save him. I couldn't. I Couldn't. I COULDNT. T. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"I watched as his titan fell to the ground and I felt numb. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I watched as they tore him from the titan. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Levi! He's burning up! He's.. He's not going to make it" I heard Armin choke out. Mikasa wasn't here, thank god. Everything felt numb as I heard Armin saying his goodbyes. Before I knew it, I was kneeling before the love of my life, on the verge of death. "Levi... Please find... The basement.. With Armin and Mikasa.." "Eren.. I-" "I'm sorry, you don't feel the same way about me..." "Eren!" "Goodbye... Levi..." "Eren, hold on!" But it was to late. The love of my life had faded away before my eyes. "No! Eren.. I... I love you too! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed. But, he couldn't hear me.. He was gone. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"...I should have told him. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/spanemstrongspan style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"A/N - So, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please favorite and review it. Please don't ask me how I got this red, (if it is red) because I don't really know... So, thanks for reading!/span/span/strong/em/div 


End file.
